dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Pokemon shiny/2
Supuesto Evento No quiero decepcionarte pero pusiste que estaban dando dando a mew del 11 al 23 de noviembre y esa fecha ya paso Usuario:Elvicho007 Oye...... yo adopté a garchomp--Wikinformer 22:04 30 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Somormujo? ¿Que significa somormujo? Usuario:Elvicho007 Ey... Hola Shiny necesito que subas las caras de mi nueva novela (Pokéhistorias (algunasdeimbéciles.com)). Porfi.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 11:05 31 dic 2009 (UTC) Felicidades Felicidades, eres el nuevo administrador. Se responsable con este cargo y sigue trabajando así. Lo dicho, ¡Felicidades! --'Investigador Juan' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? Dialgapedia 17:41 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Oye...... Ya corregí la guía del diamante y perla,¿podrías leerla para ver si quedó bien?.Atte:Wikinformer ¿Tienen alguna duda? Plantilla:Administador Este mensaje es predeterminado para todos los '''administradores. Ya puedes poner al principio de tu página de usuario la plantilla ; para identificarte. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'''I.E. Pokémon]] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 10:20 4 ene 2010 (UTC) :De nada por la plantilla. En cuanto a lo otro ya borré el mensaje :) pero no tienes que darme explicaciones, aunque agradezco tu confianza ;) --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 12:36 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola!!! Hola, si cuanto tiempo =), te acuerdas que hace un tiempo me dijiste algo del pichu shiny para atrapar a gizamimi me gustaria hablar eso a ver si llegamos a un intercambio di que pides!!! ah y tratare de crear un articulo Argenta la lider del battle hall si hay una guia pra crear un articulo la leere antes de crearlo Gracias por la bienvenida!!! --Julio the chikorita fan xD 14:46 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola!!! Hola, si cuanto tiempo =), te acuerdas que hace un tiempo me dijiste algo del pichu shiny para atrapar a gizamimi me gustaria hablar eso a ver si llegamos a un intercambio di que pides!!! ah y tratare de crear un articulo Argenta la lider del battle hall si hay una guia pra crear un articulo la leere antes de crearlo Gracias por la bienvenida!!! --Julio the chikorita fan xD 14:48 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Re:Idea Lo del Pokémon Destacado, es mejr buscar una idea más original, como el objeto más útil. De todas formas todavía hay que hacer más artículos. En cuanto a lo otro, empecé a hacerlo yo y ahora todo el mundo le esta poniendo color a la firma (la cambie por que la di wikinformer y la mia eran casi iguales ahora), si quieres hacerlo mira: tu tienes esto ahora (más o menos): Pokemon shiny Pues ahora pones: Pokemon shiny Esto queda así → Pokemon shiny --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 15:06 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Mmmmmmm.. No tiene nombre,solo clica en editar y obserba como esta elaborada,mas bien es una tabla--Wikinformer 18:41 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Otra cosa...... Sabes clonar?--Wikinformer 17:44 4 ene 2010 (UTC) RE:Pregunta Por que no me da mucho tiempo y la proxima vez firma =) --Tu amigo:'wikia ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 17:46 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Oh por si la necesitas Si no te gusta que otros usuarios editen tus propiedades utiliza esta plantilla: Wikinformer ¿Tienes alguna duda? :Una vez que el articulo es publicado en el wiki se vuelve propiedad de todo el que pueda participar dentro del wiki en términos legales, asi que no existe un articulo de propiedad de X usuario sino que es propiedad colectiva... claro al menos que el colectivo (los usuarios) entren en un consenso que asi se opera, claro si se aprueba es algo fácil de seguir si conoces el wiki pero difícil para el resto del mundo, ya que no hay forma de bloquear para que solo ciertos usuarios editen susodicha pagina sin darles permisos especiales. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 12:35, 07 enero 2010 (UTC) Que mal Si no tienes wi-fi no puedes clonar ni intercambiar,es que te iba a preguntar si me clonabas un deoxys y yo un arceus(para ti)--Wikinformer 20:57 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Re:Donde vives En Tijuana,Baja California,México--Wikinformer 21:43 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Re:ReSpUeStA No la tengo aun.€l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? Esta muy bien Esta muy bien y muy graciosa--Wikinformer 17:20 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Oye...... Adopte a gliscor--Wikia 17:40 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Adopción Te informo que acabo de adoptar a un pokemon, es el Pichu que se ve ta lindo, me mató!! y por eso lo adopte. Atte:--Zenny 18:22 5 ene 2010 (UTC) grax Gracias tio eres un crack¿porque hay usuarios que se ponen el nombre de wikiarotom o wikiainformer y colaboran?se k es como unos usuarios k ponen a prueba las paginas por parte del creador de Wikia--The best 20:59 5 ene 2010 (UTC) RE:Te Entiendo Cuando no sean mis vacaciones editare por que tengo que pasarla bien algunas vecez --Tu amigo:wikia ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 21:08 5 ene 2010 (UTC) RE Pues no lo se...--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 21:16 5 ene 2010 (UTC) El que se cagaba en la página de Bulbapedia era Maxi89.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 21:16 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Como hago...? Hola, queria saber si podrias decirme commo hacerun link para poner mi poke historia hay.Gracias--Ismaeljonaspoke 22:57 5 ene 2010 (UTC) --.-- Ofu, con eso lo k me dijistes, no lo entiendo lo del concuerso. Ademas ya no trabajo mucho en esta wikia xk todo lo k kreo se acaba borrando.€l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? Plagio de WikiDex Hola, como veo que eres tan original que te dedicas a plagiar contenido de WikiDex, por lo menos '''debes colocar al final de los artículos la plantilla , de lo contarario, este wiki podría ser sancionado por plagio, como se contempla en las políticas de wikia http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Creation_policy A wiki which only copies content from other wikis may be closed, if it fails to provide credit or begin editing the text to make the project different and distinct. Como eres tú el responsable de los plagios, debes colocar tú esa plantilla en todos los artículos afectados en un tiempo razonable. ¿Te parece bien esta semana? --83.50.194.78 18:28 6 ene 2010 (UTC) : No me tomes el pelo. Hipnosis usa las mismas tablas que en WikiDex. Está clarísimo que es copiado. No voy a ser yo el que me tome el trabajo de indicarte dónde poner la plantilla. Para mi lo más fácil es usar Especial:Contact para enviar un correo a Wikia. Lo tienes fácil: Especial:Todas y ves comparando con WikiDex. De hecho, ni comparar. Todo lo que se vea "de calidad" o con enlaces e imágenes rotas ya es copia segura. --83.50.194.78 21:37 6 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Si el wiki solo copia el contenido sin hacer nada para que este mismo progrese o evolucione, básicamente siendo un mirror/espejo entonces, si esta infringiendo las reglas de wikia. Si solo son unas partes con darles atribución extra es suficiente. No necesariamente tiene que ser el que infringió para eso esto es un wiki para que tu lo puedas hacer y con darle una notificación al usuario que paso por alto la notificación de derechos de autor. Los enlaces rojos no son suficientes yo eh trabajado en wikis donde sabemos claramente que es lo que vamos a agregar y existen muchos enlaces rojos porque estan pendientes a ser agregados. Otra cosa porque no usas tu cuenta de usuario? sabes sobre wikidex y sobre wikis es asi que lo mas probable es que tengas una cuenta. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 11:52, 07 enero 2010 (UTC) ::: Tienes razón, no has sido tú quien ha plagiado ese artículo, siento haberte echo cargar con la culpa. Ha sido Usuario:Masterkyogren: http://dialgapoke.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hipnosis&diff=5312&oldid=5307. Bueno, él ya está avisado también, así que si es buen compañero se encargará él de hacerlo. Es curioso que sea uno de los administradores el que realice los plagios, cuando un administrador tiene que ser el responsable de lo que ocurre en un wiki. --83.50.205.46 19:25 7 ene 2010 (UTC) :::: Ya lo veo. Me parece una falta de respeto entrarle así a un usuario sin estar seguro de haber hecho el artículo. Tengo sospechas de que usuario es en wikidex, si quiere hacer acusaciones que se identifique o lo haré yo. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 21:00 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Centro de adopción Hola quiero adoptar a mi favorito, que lo he puesto en el centro de adopción, y también a Flygon, también lo quiero adoptar. Ah, y ya me voy apuntando a tu concurso.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 18:54 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Adopcion y una pregunta Hola, te informo que e adoptado a Gligar, pues era el ultimo que quedaba, y tambien te queria preguntar ¿Como es eso del concurso de bichos???...saludos--Zenny 19:30 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Una cosa... He mejorado la plantilla que creaste, pero cada vez que se usa, pasan cosas. ¿Puedes arreglarlo?--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 19:43 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Centro de adopcion Hola shiny quisiera adoptar a un pokémon que tengo que hacer Adoptar un Pokemon AAAAAAAAAAAA NECESITO EL PHIONEEEEE!!!!!!!!!BUENO LO PUEDO ADOPTAR????DIME Q QIERES A CAMBIO EN MI PAGINA DE DISCUSION Y POR SI ACASO,TE DOY MI CODE Y NOMBRE TEBAN 3266 5099 7296 DIME EL TUYO--Esteban731 03:57 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Re: We´ve got a problem here! Hola Pokemon shiny, en principio '''puedes' copiar de otros wikis, al igual que puedes copiar de Wikipedia, sin embargo tiene que ser de acuerdo con la licencia de Wikia, es decir, dando las atribuciones pertinentes en el artículo, si copias un artículo de Wikidex deberías especificar por tanto que el artículo ha sido copiado de allí. Con eso bastaría para dar la atribución necesaria, es como la plantilla Wikipedia, incluida por defecto en los wikis y que permite especificar que un contenido ha sido copiado de Wikipedia. Así mismo es recomendable que se especifique qué parte permanece original al artículo de Wikidex y qué parte ha sido modificada por vosotros. Si cumplís con esto, nadie puede quejarse al respecto, si se quejan explícales esto y remíteles a la licencia del wiki. Un saludo.--Bola (discusión) 08:16 7 ene 2010 (UTC) :Si el usuario ha ido en contra de las políticas de este wiki, podéis bloquearle, pero si ha copiado sin mala intención y desconocía que debía atribuir el trabajo a Wikidex, tal vez lo más conveniente sería simplemente advertirle. Para bloquearle utiliza esto. Si necesitas algo más avisa.--Bola (discusión) 11:53 7 ene 2010 (UTC) ::No es necesario bloquearle, no fue a mala fe. Le avisaré, y si lo vuelve a hacer será sancionado. Ahí acaba la cosa. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 21:09 7 ene 2010 (UTC) :No, lo '''he desbloqueado'. no ha hecho las cosas con mala intención. No es justo, sin avisarle antes, bloquearle después de haber ayudado tanto. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 21:17 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Adopción Te recuerdo que he adoptado a Flygon también. Los ataques los pongo yo. Además, quiero adoptar a Heracross, que me mola cantidad. Un saludo.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 08:34 7 ene 2010 (UTC) PD: En cuanto a la plantilla, que raro que no notes nada cuando la usas... : Ah, y me gustaría ayudarte con la guía de Pokémon Platino. ¿Ok?--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 08:36 7 ene 2010 (UTC) .. 1.No le hagas caso porque no tiene derecho a criticar que es copiado de wikidex porque eso solo lo saben los administradores(y tu eres uno) 2.No me gusta Wikidex y no he copiado nada. 3.Yo en hipnosis solo puse tiene poca precisión y es muy fácil que falle y 4.Que le den --The best 13:38 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Guía Pokémon Platino Sólo te ayudaré con la ortografía y con el final.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 14:04 7 ene 2010 (UTC) ADOPCION POKEMON Hola kiero adoptar a Arceus. Saludos!!! --CokEeEeE!!!!! 15:12 7 ene 2010 (UTC) no puedo Pokémon Shiny dejáme la página de arriba porque no tiene pagina de usuario y no la puedo ver.--The best 15:21 7 ene 2010 (UTC) KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK??????????????????????????????????????????????????ES UNA DE LAS CREADORES/AS DE WIKIA NO ME PIENSO METER CON EL/ELLA --The best 15:26 7 ene 2010 (UTC) A ok.Se lo he dejado bien claro.Mira su pagina de discusión --The best 15:36 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Cuando hables,Firma --The best 15:39 7 ene 2010 (UTC) EEEEEEEEEEEE el Usuario:Kaospkmn dijo una palabrota en ingles y la mas gorda.En ajustes de chat pon 40 de límite y busca hasta que ponga Who (la palabrota en inglés) Caress --Estoy jugando al PES 2010 15:49 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Ey... Te parecería que creasemos un wiki de pokenovelas.?? ¿Entre los dos juntos?--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 16:40 7 ene 2010 (UTC) ah gracias oye heyy yo no dige palabras malas solo puse que si puedo trnsferir plantillas de wikidex eso es todo y si tienes hazmelas saber ok xDxD vale vale pero no vorres la de ayuda--que los rotom te acompañen 21:43 7 ene 2010 (UTC) si pero porque te ries de mi idea detodas maneras, gracias. ¿Tienes wifi?--que los rotom te acompañen 21:49 7 ene 2010 (UTC) vale borramela--que los rotom te acompañen 22:02 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Ya la borré hace unos 5 minutos Jeje Oye ya tienes los problemas de espacios? Bueno iendo al grano, tu creaste lo que pone arriba de cada articulo de los remalques de Oro Corazon y Plata Alma???€l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? quiero que me borres BORRAME LA ENTRADA DEL BLOG DE AYUDA Y EL DE motivos de odio hacia pikachu Oye Una cosa, te borre los gigantescos espacios k tenias en tu usuario.€l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? adopcion pokémon Hola shiny, quisiera adoptar a ese es snorlax, gracias --Pokextar2010 18:54 8 ene 2010 (UTC) TE VOY A MATAR...LITERALMENTE Te has equivocado. Has borrado todas las entradas que no queria que borrara. Por cierto borra la de ayuda--que los rotom te acompañen 21:55 8 ene 2010 (UTC) equivocación Tu puedes editar la portada de Dialgapedia ¿no?Quiero que corrijas un error.Donde pone:``¡Queda poco para la salida de oro corazón y plata alma en España¡solo en 3 meses saldrán.El 12 DE MARZO.A bueno ya la han quitado,pero pon en la portada la salida de los dos juegos para que todos sepan cuando sale.Sale el día:4 de Marzo de 2010.En la mayoría de las páginas sale eso. --Estoy jugando al PES 2010 22:30 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Pero... Si yo no puse la plantilla. Si te das cuenta al final de Darkrai esta la pagina k kree. De como conseguir a darkrai. Asik no me eches la culpa.€l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? Y mira discusión de OCPA. Re:Color de tabla Ya te lo expliqué en el proyecto, donde lo preguntaste por primera vez. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?'']] 19:53 10 ene 2010 (UTC)